Coming to Fruition REPAIRED
by SpiceGirls4Ever
Summary: True love comes to fruition for two people. Daniel/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lieutenant Colonel Alexandria O'Reilly is my own character. She always gets promoted whenever Carter does. This takes place after Season 10 but before Ark of Truth and Carter is the commander of Atlantis. I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis. MGM does.

**Chapter 1**

Daniel was busy translating an ancient tablet that SG-3 had just brought back from their most recent mission when Lt. Col. Alexandria O'Reilly, who liked to be called Allie, walked into the room. He was so deeply engrossed in his translation that he didn't hear her call his name until she went right up into his face.

"Daniel, I've been calling your name for a whole minute!" Allie said

"Oh sorry, Allie, but this is just really interesting." Daniel said not even looking up.

"More interesting than the dinner we had planned for tonight?" Allie said as Daniel suddenly looked up her.

"Is that tonight? I'm really sorry Allie!"

"Oh that's ok, it's nothing. Just a nice friendly dinner to talk about ancient cultures like Babylon and speak technological jargon." Allie said her sarcastic tone evident to Daniel.

"Ok, ok I get the point! Is there still time to make our reservation?"

"Plenty. Meet me outside the elevator in 20 minutes. Don't disappoint me Dr. Jackson. And don't forget to dress nice." Allie said, leaving the room.

20 minutes later Daniel and Allie were in the elevator heading for the surface. Once they got through the security they were on their way to the Tour D'Argent, the new French restaurant in Colorado Springs, with Daniel driving as Allie had gotten a ride to Cheyenne Mountain with Mitchell.

Once they reached the restaurant they were taken to a table in the corner. After they place their orders they started to talk about things ranging from archaeology to the possibility of a relationship between Mitchell and Vala.

"There is no way Mitchell would ever go for Vala. I mean he's annoyed by her half the time." Allie said as they ate dinner.

"So am I, but she seems to have a thing for me."

"Probably because you were the first person from the SGC she ever met so that's way she has a particular thing for you."

"Thanks that's so reassuring!" Daniel said

"You're welcome!"

They finished their dinner talking about the possibilities of any romances on Atlantis. They continued to talk as they drove up to Allie's house. Daniel parked in front of the driveway and they faced each other in the car.

"This was a great night!" Allie said

"Well it was your idea!" Daniel remarked.

"But you needed to get out, you needed to do something besides poring over ancient artifacts and translations."

"Well you got me out. Outside of my box."

"Yeah." Allie said with a smile.

There was silence and Daniel and Allie looked at each other, staring deep into each other's eyes. In that moment they forgot everything. They forgot they were colleagues, they forgot that one was a civilian doctor of archaeology and that one was a Lieutenant Colonel in the US Air Force. They leaned in and kissed each other. A spark passed between them. After a moment Allie pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Allie…" Daniel said as Allie started to get out of the car.

"Good night Daniel" Allie said, leaving the car, and going up to her door where she fumbled with the keys.

As she opened the door Daniel got out of the car and ran up to her. Allie looked back and was about to close the door but she couldn't. She was frozen in her spot just watching Daniel come closer towards her.

"Please just go." Allie whispered

"I can't. I can't just go." Daniel said stopping in front of her by the door.

"Why not? Why can't you just do what I ask and leave?"

"I can't go because…" Daniel said, his voice trailing off.

"Because why?"

"Because I love you."

Allie was speechless. Daniel came closer to her and caressed her cheek. He kissed her tenderly and Allie's purse and keys dropped onto the foyer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She slammed the door with her foot as their kiss grew more hungry and passionate. Daniel broke away to lift her into his arms and he walked into the living room and set her down on the couch. He removed her coat and flung it behind him as Allie pulled him towards her for another kiss. She removed his jacket and started to remove his shirt as Daniel took the clip out of her hair and he saw a flash of blonde before he kissed her again.

Allie got his shirt off and threw it somewhere as Daniel started to unzip her dress. She kicked off her shoes and started to unbuckle Daniel's pants as he started to plant kisses on her smooth neck. Once her dress was off, Allie eradicated him of his pants, socks, and shoes.

"You're so beautiful." Daniel murmured his hands caressing her all over. She felt his erection press against her belly as he removed her bra and panties. He kissed her breasts before capturing her left nipple. Allie gasped as her hands removed his boxers. They kissed again, this time the hunger and need for each other evident, and they fell off the couch and onto the floor. Daniel went down to her center and started to use his expert tongue until she was moaning his name.

"Daniel. I want you!" Allie exclaimed.

Daniel placed his erection at her entrance and pushed deep inside her. They started a rhythm slow at first but soon becoming faster and faster until they climaxed together, shouting each other's names in the dark room.

**A/N: That's the first chapter. Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I forgot to ask for reviews at the end of the first chapter. So please review and here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Allie and Daniel were sitting on the floor talking and eating pancakes that they had made earlier. Allie was wearing Daniel's shirt and Daniel was wearing his boxers.

"I can't believe that Mitchell would say that to Siler!" Allie exclaimed finishing off a pancake.

"Well Teal'c thought he was telling a joke." Daniel explained.

Allie laughed and reached for another pancake from the plate sitting next to Daniel but he reached out and stopped her hand from reaching its destination.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"You don't get another pancake until say the magic word!" Daniel said, smiling.

"Please?" Allie said, an innocent smile playing on her face.

"That's not it!"

"Daniel Jackson stop teasing me! I don't know what the magic word is!" Allie exclaimed as Daniel grabbed her and started pulling her closer to him.

"I think you do."

"I love you, Doctor Jackson." Allie said.

"That's the right magic word. And I love you too Lt. Col. O'Reilly" Daniel said as they kissed.

"Do you still want that pancake?"

"No, I'm hungry for something else." Allie said kissing him passionately.

When they came back to work at the SGC they found it very hard to act as colleagues around the rest of the personnel. They were deeply in love with each other and neither had experienced anything remotely like this. They found that they could talk to each other when they weren't making out or anything.

It was late afternoon and Daniel was in his office translating another tablet when he heard his door shut. He looked up and saw Allie. There was a pause and they dove for each other. They kissed each other with such need and passion that they were surprised they had held out for this long. Daniel undid Allie's BDU jacket to expose the black lacy bra that she was wearing. They kissed each other with a passion.

It was like that for a whole month until one day they were making out and they heard the door open. The sprung away from each other but not before General Landry saw them break away from the kiss.

"I would like a word with you both, in my office."

"General I can explain…" Allie gushed

"Now Colonel O'Reilly." Landry ordered.

"Yes, sir."

They went entered General Landry's office a few minutes later.

"Colonel can you explain what just happened back there?" Landry said, obviously cross, sitting down at his desk.

"General, me and Dan…."

"General, me and Allie have started a romantic relationship. We love each other. I love her more than anything in the world." Daniel said, interrupting her.

"You do?" Allie said, smiling at Daniel.

"Yes."

"General I promise we will act professionally! Please neither of wants to leave SG-1!" Allie pleaded.

"I think we need you both on SG-1 at the moment, we can't lose you, and I have faith that you will not act out of order. Besides it's about time you two got together! According to Teal'c there's been a pool for 10 years, since the start of this program." Landry said, nodding his head to dismiss them.

"Wow!" Allie said as they left Landry's office.

"How about you come over to my house for the weekend and we can have dinner tonight and talk." Daniel said.

"Is that all we're gonna do?" Allie asked, pouting

"We have all weekend to do other things!" Daniel said, smiling.

"Well then I will see you later Dr. Jackson" Allie said, kissing him on the cheek and heading for the control room.

**A/N: That's the second chapter! Reviews are lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's Chapter Three. And I will be starting to write my other story, Unlikely Love, a Star Wars story again thanks to an encouraging review!

WARNING: GRAPHIC SEX SCENE! (Inspiration from other Fan Fics I've read)

**Chapter 3**

That night Daniel was putting the finishing touches to dinner when he heard the door open.

"Hey!" Allie said entering the kitchen and putting her stuff down in the hallway.

"Hi!" Daniel said, lighting a candle on the table.

Allie started to walk over to the table and snatch something but Daniel stopped her.

"No snatching! It's almost time to eat. And you have to pay the toll!"

"What's the toll?"

"I think you know what it is," Daniel whispered into her ear.

Allie kissed him passionately and they forgot about the dinner and were about to christen the kitchen when Daniel pulled away reminding Allie of dinner.

They sat down at the table and ate a luscious chicken dinner, a recipe from Daniel's grandmother, and talked non-stop all through dinner and dessert.

"So do you still love Sha're?" Allie asked, after dessert.

"Yes, I still think of her often, in fact the night we first went to dinner was our wedding anniversary." Daniel said

"I knew from the first moment that I saw you two together that you were both in love with each other. Plus that kiss was something! But I thought that you were so devoted when you stopped for nothing to find Sha're and Skarra," Allie said.

"There was a time when I thought I would never get over Share. I never thought I could get close to someone again. I'm glad that's changed." Daniel said.

"Me too." Allie said, getting up.

She went over to Daniel and sat in his lap and kissed him sweetly and tenderly. He kissed her and then never breaking the kiss he picked her up and took her upstairs to his bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom he put Allie down and went and closed the door. Allie's demeanor suddenly changed and she approached Daniel with a seductive look on her face. She undid the strings on her halter-top dress and it fell to the floor to expose a revealing black lacy bra and thong. Daniel's eyes grew dark with desire as Allie moved to take off his glasses and she set them on the table near the door. Their lips met in a sensual tango as Allie removed his shirt to expose his well-built muscular chest. He unclasped her bra and it fell to the floor.

"You're so beautiful Allie. I love you." Daniel said as Allie unbuckled his pants and Daniel stepped out of them.

Only in his boxers he lifted Allie onto the bed and laid her down. He came on top of her and started kissing her breasts. He sucked on one nipple before moving onto her neck and planting feathery kisses that made her tingle. His hands went down to her thong and found it wet.

"You want me, don't you?" he asked in a husky whisper

"Yes" Allie said breathlessly.

Daniel slowly slid her thong down her legs, teasing her, and then he threw it onto the floor. He kissed her mound and let one finger penetrate her center. She moaned in pleasure and Daniel returned to worshipping her breasts. He began to pump his finger in and out of her faster and harder until she was close. When she was close to release he stopped.

"Daniel…you…are…a…bloody…tease!" Allie said between kisses.

"But you love it." Daniel said, smiling wide.

"Daniel, I need you. I want you. Eat me Daniel! Please." Allie pleaded.

Daniel smiled and crawled down to the sweet spot between her thighs. He spread her legs and kissed her clit. Then he flicked his tongue in and out of her folds tasting the juices that were leaking out. In no time at all she was very close.

"DANIEL! DANIEL!" Allie shouted as she came and Daniel continued to eat her out by drinking in the juices she released.

Daniel barely had time to think let alone say anything before their positions were reversed.

"Your turn" Allie whispered seductively.

She grasped his hard cock and ran her hand up and down his shaft making sure her nails touched him and made him react. Then she ran her tongue up and down his erection before taking him into her mouth.

"God…Allie…" Daniel whispered breathlessly.

Daniel gasped when she deep throated him. She sucked at his cock faster and harder until he came in her mouth. She drank him in and crawled up the bed and kissed him. Allie's blue eyes told him everything he needed to know. He was suddenly on top of her and with one thrust entered her. He started slow at first. He intended to make Allie beg for him and scream his name.

"Daniel, please." Allie whispered.

"What?"

"Daniel I need you."

"I don't think I heard that." Daniel said, teasing her, still going slow.

"DANIEL JACKSON! I NEED YOU! NOW! PLEASE!"

"That's not going to cut it Alexandria O'Reilly."

"HARDER DANIEL! FASTER! NOW! I NEED YOU!" Allie screamed

Daniel started to thrust in and out of her harder and faster while Allie grabbed the sheets on either side of her and held onto them so tightly her knuckles were white.

Oh my gosh! DANIEL!" Allie screamed her second orgasm hitting her.

"ALLIE!" Daniel moaned spilling himself in her.

They collapsed onto the bed and snuggled up to each other. They kissed and laughed.

"I love you! Even if you are a tease!" Allie said, smiling

"Hey it worked! I got you begging for me!" Daniel said.

"I've never imagined you'd be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you were just now. It's like you made me feel…"

"Loved? Adored?"

Daniel moved closer to her his face inches from her.

"Worshiped?" Daniel whispered sealing the gap between them with a searing kiss.

"Yeah something like that." Allie said as her eyelids grew heavy and she started to fall asleep.

In a few minutes Allie was sleeping soundly and Daniel soon fell asleep with her in his arms.

A/N: That's Chapter 3! I've already written 30 pages of the story. It's just a matter of dividing it into chapters and posting it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Reviews are always good! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I know this may be going a little bit fast but this is kind of a response to every fan fic I've read where Daniel and Sam or whoever he's paired with take it so slow! So this is what would happen if everything happened really fast!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Allie woke up in the arms of a man. As she opened her eyes to the sunlit room the events of the previous night came back to her and she smiled. She turned to face Daniel and saw that he was already awake his blue eyes full of love and kindness.

"Hi." Allie said, smiling.

"Good morning, my love." Daniel said kissing her blonde hair.

"I like it when you say that. Say it again."

"Good morning, my love. My love, my love." Daniel said kissing her breasts, her neck, and then finally her lips.

"I don't want to get out of bed. I want to stay here all day with you." Allie moaned shifting around in the bed thus uncovering some of her body so her chest was exposed.

Daniel's mouth curled into a wicked smile as he stared at Allie.

"Daniel?" Allie asked, noticing his smile.

Daniel's eyes suddenly grew dark with desire. Allie paused for a minute before jumping out of the bed with the sheet around her. She ran out of the door and Daniel chased her. She stumbled on the steps and Daniel grabbed her around the waist and they fell onto the steps.

"No fair! I tripped!"

"Well you're just clumsy!" Daniel retorted

"I AM NOT CLUMSY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK DR. JACKSON! I AM A LIEUTENANT COLONEL IN THE UNITED STATES AIR FORCE!" Allie said, getting angrier and angrier every minute.

"You know you're very cute when you're angry."

"You're pathetic." Allie said, getting up

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. God knows I need it!"

Allie entered the bedroom and Daniel heard her turn the water on. Then Allie came back to the stairs.

"Are you going to join me or not Dr. Jackson?"

"It would be my pleasure Colonel."

The shower was about cleaning at first until it turned into a big make-out session, which lasted until the water turned cold. Afterwards they just got into pajamas, with Allie wearing one of Daniel's shirts. Then they made breakfast in the kitchen.

"So did you have a crush on anyone at the SGC, besides me?" Daniel asked, frying bacon on the stove.

"You're not going to believe this but I actually I had a huge crush on Jonas, once I got to know him better. At first I didn't like him because he basically replaced you. But I actually found him kinda cute. And then it went out the window when we found you on Vis Uban" Allie said, making waffles.

"I kinda had a thing for Sam."

"Excuse me?" Allie sputtered, spitting out her gulp of water.

"I'm just kidding! I never thought you would take it that seriously." Daniel said taking the bacon out of the pan and putting it onto a plate.

"Well I'm part of the military. We have to assume that anything is a possibility. We have to assume that everything is the truth. That was a part of my training that was the hardest." Allie said, finishing the last of the waffles.

They sat down on the living room couch and ate. They talked and occasionally shared a kiss or two.

"How about we go out to the movies this afternoon?" Daniel said wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"That's sounds good."

"And we can stay in tonight and do whatever we want to do." Daniel whispered, his voice low and husky.

"Do I need to tie a leash around your neck, Dr. Jackson? You seem to have a one-track mind!" Allie said turning to look at him.

"Actually there's going to be a surprise tonight, Colonel O'Reilly." Daniel said smiling, and then kissing her.

"I can't wait!"

Later that night Allie was so anxious she kept pestering Daniel all day. Except during the movie when they were making out like teenagers. But finally dinner had come and gone and Allie was told to wait in the extra bedroom. After 5 minutes of waiting Daniel came to get her.

"Close your eyes."

"Why? Maybe I want to keep them open!" Allie protested.

"Trust me."

Allie closed her eyes and Daniel led her downstairs to the living room. He had her stop once they entered. He moved away from her, by the couch.

"You can open your eyes."

Allie opened her eyes to see that the room was dimly lit. The TV was on and the DVD menu for their favorite movie, "Titanic", was playing. There was an assortment of snacks and stuff on the coffee table.

"Daniel, is this the surprise?" Allie said.

"Part of it."

Allie kissed him and they settled in to watch the movie. Daniel liked it because the Titanic is a great archaeological find and Allie liked it because of the love story between Jack and Rose. As the movie played Daniel thought how he lucky he was to have the woman he loved in his arms. He thought about the conversation he had had with Mitchell on Friday.

"So, Jackson, any plans for the weekend?" Mitchell asked.

"Just hanging out with Allie."

"You love Colonel O'Reilly very much, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes I do. I haven't felt this much in love with a woman since I was with Sha're. I bought this and I'm going to give it to her this weekend." Daniel said, taking out a small velvet box from his desk, and handing it to Mitchell.

Cam opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

"Whoa Jackson! That's some rock!"

"Are you planning on asking Colonel O'Reilly's hand in marriage?" Teal'c asked as Mitchell butted in.

"Whoa! You're gonna pop the question?"

"Planning on it."

"What you've guys have been dating for a month and now you want to marry her?"

"Yeah but my relationship with Allie is just so much different, I think that this is right."

"Hey you awake over there?" Allie asked, pulling Daniel out of his reverie.

"Yeah, just thinkng."

"About what?"

Daniel took a breath and looked into Allie's eyes.

"Allie…"

"Yeah."

"We've been together for a month, and it's been wonderful. And I want to go further."

"What do you mean?" Allie asked, as Daniel got down on one knee.

"Alexandria O'Reilly, will you marry me?" Daniel asked, pulling out the velvet box and opening it to reveal the diamond ring.

"Oh, Daniel. I don't… Daniel…I…Yes. Yes I will marry you!" Allie squealed kissing Daniel.

Daniel took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Allie admired it for a second before looking up at Daniel and kissing him again with all her heart.

**A/N: Thanks for the one review I got when I posted this before. I hope to get more!**


	5. Interlude Allie's Background

Ok I think I need to give a background on Allie. Allie is a Lieutenant Colonel in the US Air Force. She is a part of SG-1 and has had a crush on Daniel since she met him. She is a technology geek like Carter. She is from Colorado Springs. Allie is very good in combat. She took karate lessons when she was a kid. But she never liked Jonas when he came to join SG-1 because he was in a sense replacing Daniel. She pushed aside her feelings for Daniel early on when she found out he was married. But they came back after Daniel descended. If there's anything else you need to know just let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The rest of the weekend passed fairly quickly for the newly engaged couple. They talked and made love. But they also talked a little bit about the kind of wedding they wanted. They wanted it simple but not too small. They intended to invite all of their friends from the SGC. The only thing that Allie was worried about was telling her parents and her sister, since she hadn't told them about her relationship with Daniel. Daniel assured her that everything would be fine.

On Monday Daniel and Allie walked into Daniel's lab where Mitchell, Vala and Teal'c were waiting.

"So?" Mitchell enquired.

"I asked her to marry me." Daniel said.

"And?" Vala asked

There was a pause until…

"I SAID YES!" Allie shouted, as the team congratulated her and Daniel and looked at her ring.

Daniel Jackson it seems that Colonel Mitchell has some news as well." Teal'c said.

"Me and Vala are kinda going out." Mitchell stammered

"What do you mean kinda? You did that whole confess your love for me thing last night!" Vala said.

"Yeah, well…" Mitchell said, giving in and kissing Vala.

"Wow!" Allie said.

After Daniel proposed Allie couldn't believe she was the future Mrs. Daniel Jackson.

"Lieutenant Colonel Alexandria Jackson" Allie said as she sat in Daniel's living room putting together a scrapbook of their many pictures together.

"I like the sound of that!" Daniel said as he walked into the room.

Allie looked up and smiled at him. Daniel made his way towards the couch and sat down next to her.

"Mrs. Alexandria Jackson" Daniel murmured as he leaned in closer and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The next few months flew by in a whirlwind. Allie was given leave from SG-1 to help prepare for the wedding. Daniel chipped in when he could. Finally the day before the wedding arrived. Allie's parents had flown in earlier in the week to help with wedding preparations. They adored Daniel and knew that their daughter was marrying a good man. That night Daniel and Allie went to the Tour D'Argent the first place they had gone to on their first "date". They talked about what they hoped would happen in the future.

"I can't wait to get pregnant!" Allie said.

"So soon?"

"I've always wanted to have a family with you Daniel. I guess I'm just too over-eager" Allie said as Daniel smiled at her.

Daniel dropped Allie off at her sister's house since Allie had sold her house the previous week so that she could move in with Daniel.

"So this is it. My last night as Alexandria O'Reilly, Daniel Jackson's fiancé." Allie said

"But tomorrow will be your first night as Alexandria Jackson, Daniel Jackson's wife." Daniel said as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Last kiss before we're married" Daniel said before Allie pulled him back and kissed him passionately.

"Good night Daniel."

"Good night, my love" Daniel said as he started to walk towards his car.

"Daniel!" Allie shouted as Daniel turned around to look at her.

"I love you!"

"I love you. More than you know" Daniel said as Allie blew him a kiss.

Allie went inside and went up to the guest room. During the night she slept peacefully.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I know what's going to happen with this story. I've written it really far ahead so the end is near! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter, which includes the wedding! Also a wedding night scene which is M but not really explicit. Sorry if it's too short for you guys!

**Chapter 6**

The next day when she went to her parents hotel to get ready the jitters set in.

"I can't do it!"

"Can't do what honey?" Allie's mom, Sarah asked.

"I can't marry Daniel. I just can't!"

"Lexi come over here" Allie's father, John, beckoned.

"Believe it or not I was the one on my wedding day who had pre-wedding jitters. Your mom was cool as a cucumber but I was so nervous. I said I couldn't do it."

"But I can't marry Daniel. He's my colleague and I don't deserve him!"

"Lexi do you love him?" Sarah asked.

"More than anything else in the world."

"You'll get through this, trust me"

Two hours later Daniel was standing at the front of the church with Jack, Teal'c, and Mitchell. They were able to pass Teal'c off as a colleague of Daniel's from Africa. Daniel started to wonder what the heck he was doing there in the front of the mass of people when the doors opened and the bridesmaids entered which included Carter (who had come back from Atlantis for the wedding), Vala, and Valerie who was Allie's little sister. Daniel forgot everything when Allie appeared with her father. Daniel couldn't stop looking at her. She looked beautiful wearing a white strapless dress with embroidery and a long train. She opted for a veil hair clip so it was behind her head. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with a few loose strands hanging out. Daniel thought she looked positively radiant. Allie's father handed her over to Daniel and they clasped hands as they walked up to the altar.

Daniel and Allie barely listened to the pastor; they were lost in each other's eyes. They came out their reverie when the pastor started the vows.

"Daniel repeat after me. 'I Daniel Jackson'" the pastor said.

"I Daniel Jackson"

"Promise to take you Alexandria O'Reilly as my lawful wedded wife."

"Promise to take you Alexandria O'Reilly as my lawful wedded wife."

"To hold and to keep, to cherish and love, until death do us part."

"To hold and to keep, to cherish and love, until death do us part." Daniel finished as he smiled at Allie.

Allie said the same vows to Daniel and the pastor asked for the rings.

"With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." Daniel said as he slipped the ring on Allie's finger.

"With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." Allie said slipping Daniel's ring on his finger and holding his hand tight.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Colorado I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may…" the pastor cut off as Daniel and Allie kissed each other prematurely.

"Go on kissing the bride" the pastor finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson," the pastor said as everyone clapped and Daniel and Allie walked back down the aisle.

The reception followed an hour or so after the wedding. The wedding party arrived first.

"Samantha Carter escorted by Teal'c Batalizmur" the DJ announced as Sam and Teal'c walked in.

"Vala Mal Doran escorted by Cameron Mitchell"

"Valerie O'Reilly escorted by Jack O'Neill" the DJ said as they came in and sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson" the DJ said and everyone clapped as Daniel and Allie entered.

The reception went by quickly for Allie and Daniel. Valerie and Jack made a speech and Allie danced with her father and Daniel. She threw the bouquet and Vala caught it while Mitchell caught the garter. They changed and got into the wedding car and drove to the airport where they caught a plane to Florida. Allie slept during the trip and Daniel kept looking at her. She was so peaceful and he couldn't believe he was married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Once the plane landed Daniel and Allie checked into their hotel and went up to their room, which was a suite. Daniel took their bags into the bedroom and sat down on the couch and pretended to go to sleep.

"Excuse me Mr. Jackson but I think you forgot something" Allie said leaning against the doorframe.

Daniel looked out into the hallway and then sat back down.

"Nope I didn't forget anything."

"I MEANT ME!" Allie said, giggling.

Daniel smiled and went over to her. He picked her up and carried her into the suite, slamming the door with his foot. He brought her into the bedroom and set her down. Allie kissed him passionately as she took off the dress jacket he was wearing. She kicked off her shoes as he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. She moaned as he sucked a sensitive spot on her neck. He unzipped her dress as she tore off his shirt. Her dress fell down to the floor to expose her firm, round breasts. He teased her pink nipples into hardness while Allie undid his pants and slid them down and stepped out of them along with his shoes and socks. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She looked so beautiful with her blonde hair spread out around her head.

Daniel went to remove her panties and noticed they were wet.

"So horny already? You are a dirty little minx" Daniel growled as he removed her panties and started to eat her out.

"Daniel! Oh!" Allie moaned as he moved her hands to remove Daniel's boxers.

Allie cried out as she came and Daniel drank her juices. Allie grasped his cock and started to massage it. She then deep throated him and Daniel moaned and he came in her mouth. She drank all his seed and went up to kiss him. He then ravaged her body with kisses occasionally placing marks here and there to mark Allie as his. Suddenly Daniel thrust into her and they set a fast rhythm and the screamed each others names in release. Allie snuggled into Daniel and fell fast asleep. Daniel held her and fell asleep too.

A/N: And that's the wedding! Review, Review, Review! Please!  


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The next morning Allie and Daniel woke up together.

"Good morning Mr. Jackson" Allie said

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson" Daniel replied capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"What?" Daniel asked as Allie gazed at him.

"Mrs. Jackson. I like the sound of that." Allie said kissing him.

"So what are we going to do this week?" Allie asked.

"We could see the sights. Go to Disney World and Universal Studios." Daniel said.

"Is that all we're going to do?" Allie asked seductively.

"You are a dirty little minx." Daniel said huskily

"I am a dirty little minx."

"What does my little minx want?" Daniel asked nuzzling her neck

"The little minx is so hot for her incredibly gorgeous and sexy husband and wants him to take a shower with her." Allie said running a finger down his cheek.

"Whatever my minx wants, she gets." Daniel said as Allie got out of bed and sauntered to the bathroom, making sure Daniel got a good view in front and behind.

Daniel soon followed her after the water started running. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and planted feather light kisses up and down her neck, which sent shivers down Allie's spine. Allie turned around and they kissed passionately until the mirror was steamed up completely. Allie got into the shower and pulled Daniel in after her. They kissed passionately until Daniel broke away and started to clean Allie's body working downwards and occasionally planting a kiss or making a mark on the way. After he was done Allie caressed his body with the washcloth acting like she was washing a baby. After the cleaning was done Daniel took the washcloth out of Allie's hand and threw it out of the shower before claiming Allie's lips in a passionate kiss. He let one finger penetrate her core and she moaned his name. He pumped his finger harder and harder until he came. Daniel couldn't take it anymore and he entered her with one hard thrust. They moved faster and faster until they came, lost in the heat of passion. They sat on the shower floor and kissed and cuddled each other until the water grew cold. They got out and toweled each other dry. Then Daniel got into pajama pants while Allie put on her panties and one of Daniel's shirts.

Allie volunteered to cook pancakes and sausage for breakfast but found it hard since Daniel kept wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck, which almost made her legs, go to jelly. She finally set him to work cooking the sausage. After it was all done they sat in the living room of their suite to eat their breakfast.

"So how do you like life as a married woman?" Daniel asked feeding Allie a bit of sausage.

"It's wonderful. Oh and the sex is amazing! Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Allie said.

"I already know what it's like but the best part is that I'm in love and married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Daniel said as Allie crawled into his lap.

"Well I'm so in love with the most handsome and attractive man at the SGC. I also happen to be his wife." Allie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you" Daniel murmured.

"I'm head over heels in love with you Dr. Jackson." Allie whispered before kissing him.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. There wasn't any way to end this without making it extra long! But there's something big happening in the next chapter! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Chapter 8

The week passed quickly for the young couple. They spent a day at Disney World and a day at Universal Studios Orlando. They watched the sun set on the beach. They still found plenty of time to make love to each other. In fact Allie went out to get dinner on their last night and Daniel grabbed her when she came back and made passionate love to her unable to wait until after dinner. Their last night in Florida Daniel took Allie out for a romantic dinner and a sunset sail. Sadly the week ended too soon and Daniel and Allie had to get back to their lives at the SGC. General Landry had granted them 3 days extra leave to get Daniel's house in order. But when they came back they were peppered with questions until Mitchell saved them.

"I have an announcement to make. Me and Vala are engaged." Mitchell said putting his arm around Vala's waist.

"Copycat!" Allie said to Vala who just smiled cheekily.

"Welcome back SG-1. And to you Dr. Jackson, Colonel Jackson." Landry said entering the briefing room.

The briefing was all about a planet that had recently staged an uprising against the Prior there. It showed a significant step towards eliminating the Ori threat. As Landry dismissed them to get ready for the mission Allie held her head as a headache started to appear.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Daniel asked the concern he was feeling apparent on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing a little Tylenol can't help." Allie said getting up to head to the locker rooms.

20 minutes later SG-1 was geared up and ready to go in the gate room as the Stargate dialed the planet. Allie suddenly felt dizzy and Teal'c was the first to notice.

"Are you feeling ill Colonel Jackson?" Teal'c said placing a hand on shoulder

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me." Allie said as Teal'c raised his eyebrows and Daniel's eyes widened.

The gate activated and they stepped through. They talked with the villagers who were very helpful. Promising to return they left the village and started to go back to the gate. After Daniel activated the gate Allie suddenly fainted. Teal'c caught her and carried her through the gate. On the other side Landry said his usual greeting.

"Welcome back SG-1."

"Colonel Jackson is in need of medical attention."

"What happened?" Landry inquired

"She fainted right before we stepped through, sir" Carter explained.

Teal'c carried her to the infirmary and Mitchell had to drag Daniel to the locker room telling him he could see Allie later. 30 minutes later Allie was in the infirmary, still unconscious, while Daniel sat by her side holding her hand.

"This is rotten luck. You've only been married a week and suddenly you're sitting in the infirmary." Mitchell said.

"Do we know yet what has transpired?" Teal'c asked.

"Dr. Lam hasn't gotten the results back from the lab." Sam explained.

"Jackson, you going to be alright?" Cam asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry guys I've been through a lot worse than this." Daniel reassured his teammates as they left him and Allie.

5 minutes later Dr. Lam came back with the results but said she would tell him after Allie woke up. After 20 minutes Allie slowly woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey, what happened?" Allie asked

"You fainted on the planet, before we went through the gate, Teal'c brought you here and Dr. Lam did some tests." Daniel said smiling at her.

"Oh good you're awake. How are you feeling Colonel?" Dr. Lam asked going over to the bed.

"Fine. What's going on?" Allie asked sitting up.

"Well there's nothing wrong with you. But we did find a little something."

"What is it?" Daniel asked, worried.

"Dr. and Colonel Jackson congratulations. You're going to have a baby."

Daniel and Allie were speechless. Allie started crying for joy and Daniel hugged her and kissed her.

"I would advise not going through the gate. We don't know what effect it will have on the baby." Dr. Lam said before leaving them.

"Can you believe it? We're going to have a baby. We're going to be parents Daniel!" Allie said smiling wide.

"I know it's amazing. I can't…Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I…I'm going to be a-a father. Oh my…!" Daniel stuttered before he passed out cold on the infirmary floor.

"CAROLYN!" Allie shouted to the doctor as she leaned over the bed at her unconscious husband.

Dr. Lam came rushing into the infirmary to find Allie on the floor trying to revive Daniel who was still out cold.

"What happened?"

"He just passed out. I think its shock about being a father." Allie said as two medics came in and moved him to a bed.

**A/N: Wow! Talk about shock! There's more to come. I've written a lot. It's just a matter of splitting the story into chapters and posting it!**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: And now we get to see if Daniel survived his little fainting spell

**A/N: And now we get to see if Daniel survived his little fainting spell!**

**Chapter 9**

An hour later Allie was discharged and Daniel was still unconscious in bed. Allie held his hand and caressed his forehead. A minute later he woke up and Dr. Lam came over to check on him and said he was free to go. Slowly the news that the Jackson's were expecting so soon after their marriage spread around the base. Everyone congratulated them and Vala promised to help Allie with the baby shower. Daniel and Allie went home early so they could continue unpacking boxes. Most of the stuff was Allie's but there were some boxes of Daniel's that he had stored at Allie's house. Allie was unwrapping a package that her parents had mailed as Daniel opened up another box.

"Daniel. Look what my parents sent us!" Allie said going over to Daniel and showing him a picture of them kissing at their wedding.

"Can you believe that was only last week?" Daniel said intertwining their fingers together.

"Time flies." Allie said as Daniel got up and put the picture on the mantle next to the picture of Sha're that Allie and Daniel decided to keep up there as a memorial to her.

"Daniel? Are you sure you're all right? I mean we've only been married a little more than a week and already we're expanding our family. It's all happening so fast!" Allie said as she started to cry.

"It's alright. I know things are going fast. But I couldn't be happier. We're going to have a baby." Daniel said holding her and stroking her hair as Allie cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so stupid. Crying for nothing. What kind of wife am I turning out to be?" Allie said.

Allie broke away and snuggled into Daniel's embrace. He just held her and soon Allie fell asleep. Daniel looked down at his sleeping wife and noticed how peaceful she looked. She looked like so angelic, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he was very happy. He smoothed her hair and she snuggled closer to him and Daniel smiled and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Allie woke up confused as to why she was in the living room. She noticed that Daniel was holding her and that he was asleep. She caressed his cheek and kissed him. He woke up and smiled at her and immediately kissed her passionately.

"How are you feeling today?" Daniel whispered stroking Allie's hair.

"Better. I don't know what I would do without you Daniel." Allie replied.

"I'll be supporting you every step of the way." Daniel said.

"But I don't want you to be overprotective. My dad did the same thing to my mom when she was pregnant with my sister. It annoyed her so much. Do you promise not to be overprotective?" Allie said her eyebrows furrowed.

"I promise." Daniel said confirming his answer with a searing kiss.

Over the next couple of months Allie and Daniel started to turn a spare bedroom into the nursery. It was the only thing that Allie could do without going mad. Since she couldn't travel through the gate she helped Dr. Lee with the various technologies that came through the gate. Three months after Allie found out she was pregnant SG-1 was due back from a three-day mission on P5X-989. The villagers wanted to accept Origin but the village leader would have nothing of it. Teal'c and Daniel had uncovered a piece of Ancient technology that could be essential in the fight against the Ori. SG-1 had sent it through the gate the day before and Allie was so engrossed in her work that she barely heard the klaxons going off. 15 minutes later she was still working when Daniel walked in the room. She didn't notice him until he wrapped his arms around her waist. She spun the chair around to face him and he kissed her passionately.

"I missed you. It was very lonely at home without you. How was the mission?" Allie asked.

"It was good. The leader had to flee because she couldn't get her people to turn away from Origin. We were able to get out there unnoticed." Daniel said.

Daniel kissed her hands and ran his down the sides of her chest to rest by her hips. They kissed only a moment when Daniel broke away. He looked down at his wife's stomach and noticed it had swelled a little because of their baby. He placed his hands on her stomach.

"That's our baby in there." Allie said.

"When did this happen?"

"I noticed it yesterday morning. It can only get worse from there." Allie said, rolling her eyes, her sarcastic tone evident in her voice.

Daniel knew Allie wasn't looking forward to the weight she was going to gain because of her pregnancy. Daniel told Allie repeatedly that she would be beautiful to him no matter what.

"No it won't. It will get better because we'll bring a new life into the world." Daniel said smiling at her.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short but the next part I want to try to get into one chapter! More to come! Review if you please since it's very kind to review! ******


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Chapter 10

The next four months flew by and Allie was 7 months pregnant but was still able to work at the SGC. Daniel didn't like her working being so heavily pregnant. He kept his comments to himself but one night after dinner, when they were watching TV, he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Allie I don't think you should be working at the SGC." Daniel said during a commercial.

"Why? I'm still able to. The only thing is my pregnancy and Carolyn said I could work up to the time I go into labor for all she cared." Allie said turning her attention back to the TV.

"I don't think you should in your condition."

The moment the words left Daniel's mouth he instantly regretted it. He was being too overprotective of her and he could tell it struck a chord with Allie because she got up from the couch and glared at Daniel, a dangerous glint in her eye. He knew how bad her temper could get.

"My condition? You make it sound like I should be in an insane asylum! I am pregnant Daniel! Not ridden with some disease." Allie said as Daniel stood up to try and calm her down.

"Allie I don't anything to happen to you or our baby! I just want everything to be perfect."

Allie glared at Daniel for a second before abruptly turning around and walking out of the living room.

"Allie! Come back. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so overprotective!" Daniel said as Allie came back holding his car keys and jacket.

"Don't start Jackson! You made a promise! You promised not to be overprotective! AND YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE!"

"Allie I'm sorry!" Daniel said, trying to apologize, knowing that Allie calling him Jackson was never a good sign.

"HERE, TAKE YOUR JACKET AND KEYS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU CAN STAY WITH MITCHELL OR THE GENERAL FOR ALL I CARE! DON'T COME BACK HERE JACKSON! NO!" Allie screamed as she pushed Daniel out of the house and locked the door.

Daniel drove to General Jack O'Neill's house and explained the whole situation. His best friend was happy to have him for as long as it took to get over this little stumbling block. Daniel tried to call her but she refused to answer the phone and according to Vala and Cam she was planning to divorce Daniel even though they both told her she was blowing the whole thing way out of proportion. Finally after a week Jack and Mitchell took matters into their own hands. They went over to visit Allie one afternoon. She was happy to talk to two of her friends but after a minute she noticed Teal'c was outside locking the back door. Mitchell and Jack ran to the front door and locked it. Allie couldn't believe she was locked in her own house. She turned around and noticed Daniel was by the mantle. She hadn't noticed him come through the back door before Teal'c locked it.

"What do you want Dr. Jackson?" Allie asked glaring at Daniel

"I came to apologize."

"I don't want to hear any apologies, Jackson. You broke a promise."

"And you're going to divorce me because I broke a promise? Allie people don't normally do that."

"I didn't really mean it. It just made me so mad." Allie said sitting down.

"I know how you can get. But maybe you can give me a warning every time I get a little overprotective. I love you and I have no intentions of leaving you ever." Daniel said sitting down next to her and holding her hand.

"I love you too." Allie said before kissing him.

The next two months flew by. Daniel watched himself and Allie only had to warn him once. Allie was 9 months pregnant and was 3 weeks away from her due date. Allie had to practically force Daniel through the gate when a mission came up that he was really interested in. After assuring him that she would be fine Daniel left for his 3-day mission. Allie still did work at the SGC but only had a tiny workload. On the day Daniel was scheduled to return she was talking to Teal'c, Mitchell, and Vala when she suddenly heard a gush of water.

"OK that better not be what I think it is." Mitchell said as Allie looked down in horror.

"I think it is. My water just broke." Allie said.

"Damn!" Mitchell said picking up the phone and calling Dr. Lam.

10 minutes later Allie was in the infirmary trying to get through her first contraction. Mitchell, Teal'c, and Vala stood and watched her and Mitchell kept pacing the floor waiting for Daniel to get back. When a nasty contraction hit the klaxons went off and Teal'c went to the gate room. Daniel and SG-3 were back and Teal'c greeted them.

"Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jackson is in labor."

"Here? When did it happen?" Daniel asked running off to get rid of his gear before Teal'c could answer his questions.

5 minutes later Daniel raced to the infirmary and walked in on the sight of his wife going through a contraction. After it was over he walked over to her and kissed her.

"When did you get back?" Allie asked, breathing hard.

"Just now. Teal'c told me what happened."

"How was the mission?" Allie asked as she felt another contraction coming on.

"We found some Ancient ruins with writings on how the Ori came to be and…ow!" Daniel was cut off when Allie suddenly grabbed his hand during a contraction.

6 hours later Dr. Lam announced that Allie was ready to deliver her baby.

"Mitchell, if you guys want you can go to the observation room. I really don't care." Allie said, exhausted from the long hours of labor, as the rest of team started to file out.

"Ok Allie you're going to push on this next contraction." Dr. Lam said getting ready to deliver a Jackson into the world.

The next contraction hit and Allie pushed with all her might. She and Daniel had agreed that he wouldn't hold her hand so he wouldn't have a broken hand and a new baby to care for. After 15 minutes Allie gave on final push and delivered a girl into the world.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." Dr. Lam said handing the baby over to Allie.

"She's beautiful. What should we name her?" Daniel asked.

"She should have Claire as a middle name, after your mother." Allie said

"Perfect. But what about her first name?"

"Carolyna. Spelled C-a-r-o-l-y-n-a. We can call her Lyna for short."

"Carolyna Claire Jackson. I love it." Daniel said.

"And I love you." Allie said as Daniel kissed her.

Allie held Lyna for a minute before handing her over to Daniel. After a minute of looking at Daniel holding their daughter she fell asleep exhausted from the whole ordeal.

A/N: AWW! THEY HAVE A BABY GIRL! The name Carolyna is pronounced (Kar-o-lee-na) but it's spelled Carolyna like the Melanie C song!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Chapter 11

Allie woke up 3 hours later. When she opened her eyes she saw Daniel fast asleep next to her. His head was buried in his arms and he was using the side of the bed as a headrest. Allie smiled and ran her fingers through his short brown hair. After a minute Daniel stirred and looked up at Allie.

"Hey how are you doing?" Daniel asked taking her hand.

"I'm fine. How are you doing? I know what it's like to see someone going through the wonderful joys of childbirth." Allie said smiling

"I'm fine. More than fine. Not only do I have a beautiful wife but I have the most gorgeous daughter in the world. I love you." Daniel said leaning in to kiss Allie softly on the lips.

Allie was released the next day and General Landry gave her 4 months maternity leave. Allie used the time to put the finishing touches on the nursery and she and Daniel spent every moment with Carolyna. They absolutely adored her and she was such a cutie. She had her mother's hair and nose but she had Daniel's eyes and his smile.

3 months later Allie had put Carolyna in her bed and she was soon fast asleep. Allie and Daniel were very grateful that Lyna had started sleeping through the night. Allie closed the nursery door and went downstairs to the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that there was a romantic dinner for two in the kitchen and the movie "Moulin Rouge" was on the TV, the menu playing over and over, the sound muted. Allie looked around in a daze. She went into the kitchen and stared at the dinner. She was lost in it all and didn't notice Daniel come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She didn't notice him until he started kissing and nipping at her neck. She turned around and looked up at him.

"What's all this?"

"Well today's our first anniversary and since we couldn't go out because of Lyna I decided we could stay in."

"I love it. It's perfect." Allie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy anniversary." Daniel murmured leaning into to capture Allie's lips in a passionate kiss.

They sat down at the dinner table and enjoyed a romantic steak dinner. Afterwards they watched Moulin Rouge, Allie's favorite, but Allie fell asleep halfway through the movie. Daniel reached for the remote and turned it off. He picked up Allie and carried her to the bedroom. She snuggled into his embrace as Daniel opened the bedroom door. He set her down on the bed and she immediately stretched and snuggled into the covers. Daniel changed into his pajamas and got in next to her. He smiled before falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but the next part has to start in a new chapter. Reviews are lovely! ******


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Chapter 12

**6 YEARS LATER**

It was summer and Carolyna was 6 years old. She had just finished two years of preschool. Daniel and Allie had already enrolled her in kindergarten at the local public school. Carolyna was a quick learner. She had brains from both sides of the family but had also inherited her temper from her mom and her dad. Carolyna's first word was "kitty" and she learned to walk after 18 months. She didn't like hearing Daniel talk about ancient civilizations and much preferred her mom's work to her dad's. She was very interested in the different technologies and gave them weird names like "oogaloo" and "thingymingy". The month before school started Carolyna started to get restless. She was so excited about going to kindergarten. Cam and Vala's son Michael was enrolled too (he was born before his parents married and he only went to preschool for a year) and he was good friends with Lyna. Allie had also found out that she was pregnant with her and Daniel's second child, and she was still trying to figure out how to tell him the news. That evening, Carolyna had worn herself out playing with Michael all day that she practically fell asleep during dinner. So Daniel put her to bed while Allie cleaned up dinner. That night Daniel and Allie decided to take a walk with Cam and Vala (who lived a couple of houses away from them). Cam and Vala had already put Michael to bed. They adored him and Cam was already teaching him some Sodan fighting techniques. As they were walking back they noticed that Carolyna's bedroom light was on. Daniel and Allie both knew that she was dead tired and had fallen asleep instantly. They ran into the house with Cam and Vala right behind them.

"Lyna!" Daniel called but there was no answer.

"Carolyna Claire Jackson get down here at once!" Allie shouted but again there was silence.

Daniel and Allie exchanged glances before rushing up the stairs. Cam dragged Vala, who was protesting against leaving, out the door as Daniel and Allie reached the top of the stairs. They went to Lyna's room and opening the door they saw that books were everywhere, normally Carolyna was a very organized person, and that her bed was ransacked. But Carolyna was nowhere to be seen.

"No! She can't have…." Allie whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I think it's a possibility that Lyna may have been kidnapped" Daniel said, hardly believing his own words, as Allie was reduced to a puddle of tears.

Daniel held her and Allie cried for an hour. Daniel caressed her hair and whispering reassurances trying to calm her down. After another half hour Allie stopped crying. She stood up and went to her bedroom. She got into her pajamas and sat there looking straight ahead at nothing.

"Who would want to kidnap Lyna? Who could have?" Allie asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find her. She's a strong little girl. I think she can handle anything." Daniel said as Allie kissed him softly.

Carolyna stood in a room that was unfamiliar to her. She was in a cage of sorts that served as her prison. She occasionally saw people walk by and after a while she deduced that they were Jaffa, servants of the Goa'uld, she had gone on to her mom's laptop to get on the internet and had accidentally stumbled on the files about the Stargate program. She was interested and scared but also thought that her parents had the coolest job in the world. The sound of the door opening snapped Lyna out of her reverie. A man in ornamented robes stepped into the room.

"You must be Carolyna."

_"So this must be Ba'al"_ Lyna thought, remembering from the mission reports that he was practically the only system lord left.

"Yes. And you must be Ba'al." Lyna said.

"Ha! You catch on quick. I see you get that from your parents." Ba'al said with a smirk.

"What am I doing here?"

"You'll soon find out. I think you'll find that you and I will be very…good…friends." Ba'al said as the door closed leaving him and Lyna alone in the room.

_"This is not good."_ Lyna thought, scared of never seeing her parents again.

During the next week Allie and Daniel hardly slept as they tried to figure out who had kidnapped their daughter. General Landry allowed them to use the base resources to aid them in their search. Just when they were about to give up hope a hologram transmission was sent through the Stargate.

"It's our good pal Ba'al." Cam said as Daniel and Allie entered the control.

"What does he want?" Daniel asked.

"I have something of great importance to you and you Colonel O'Reilly." Ba'al said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked as Ba'al stepped back so a Jaffa could carry Lyna onto the hologram platform.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Allie demanded, seeing Lyna unconscious.

"Nothing yet. She's only sleeping. I suggest that if you care for her that deeply you'd do better to stay out of the picture or something drastic will have to happen to Carolyna."

"What do you plan to accomplish by doing this?" Daniel asked.

"I plan to make her my new host."

"YOU BASTARD!" Allie screamed lunging towards the gate, Daniel and Cam holding her back, as Ba'al smirked.

"Heed my warning and no harm will come to your precious daughter." Ba'al said the hologram disappearing as the Stargate deactivated.

"THAT SON OF A … I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL DIE BEFORE HE MAKES LYNA A HOST! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL…." Allie trailed off as she broke down and cried into Daniel's shoulder.

**A/N: If you're confused my theory is that the real Ba'al is out there and it wasn't actually him that took Adria as a host. So this is the real Ba'al not a clone and he talks normal not like a Goa'uld.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Chapter 13

Daniel and Allie begged and pleaded for the General to send SG-1 to go rescue Carolyna. After a week of this the General finally gave in. It would be a covert mission. They would sneak into Ba'al's ship and try to rescue Carolyna without getting caught. Two days later SG-1 was ready and geared to go. Allie was worried they would be too late.

"Don't worry. She'll be all right. She's a Jackson, she's a tough kid, she can get through this. We'll find her, love, we'll find her." Daniel reassured her as the Stargate dialed the planet that Ba'al's ship was on.

"SG-1 you have a go. Bring Carolyna back home safe and sound." Landry said into the microphone.

"Will do sir." Cam said as SG-1 stepped through the gate to rescue Lyna.

On the other side they met no Jaffa, which was nice, but it was very unusual. They ran through the forest and the no sooner had they gotten on the ship it took off from the planet and went into hyperspace.

Figures. We always get on the ship that goes right into hyperspace." Mitchell said.

"We should try to find the holding cells." Sam said

"Or there may be a separate room that Ba'al is holding her in. I'll go with Daniel." Allie said.

"Ok Teal'c and Vala together and Sam's with me." Mitchell said

Soon after they separated Daniel and Allie entered the first room they came to. They knocked out the Jaffa guarding the cell. Inside the cell they saw Carolyna sleeping.

"Lyna!" Daniel whispered

"DADDY! MOMMY!"

"Sh! Do you want the entire ship to hear you?" Allie scolded

"Are you all right?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine. I don't want one of those things in my head! I'd rather eat Liver 'n Onions!" Lyna whispered angrily

"We'll make sure that won't happen." Daniel said reassuringly

"We're going to try and get you out of here. Daniel stay here with Lyna I'm going to get the rest of the team." Allie said getting up to leave.

Allie found Mitchell and the others and they were able to get Lyna out. They had the Odyssey standing by just in case. Luckily it was in range so they were able to beam Lyna, Vala, and Teal'c out. Just as Daniel, Allie, and Mitchell were about to ring out a small group of Jaffa found them. They shot and killed most of them but one of stunned Allie just as the rings were being activated. Mitchell had to hold Daniel back as they got off the ship. Before they left entirely they saw Ba'al come over and smirk at them before going over to Allie. Once they were on board the Odyssey they set off for Earth. Daniel just sat there in the ring room his head in his hands/

"We could've gone back for her." Daniel said to the floor.

"We'll get her back, Jackson. Don't worry." Mitchell said as Lyna who had been in Vala's arms ran into her father's arms.

"Is Mommy going to be OK?" Carolyna asked

"She's brave like you. She'll be fine sweetie. Don't worry." Daniel said hugging Lyna.

On Ba'al's ship Allie was now the prisoner instead of her daughter. Allie had only been a prisoner for an hour when the door opened to reveal Ba'al.

"What do you want? Why did your Jaffa zat me?" Allie demanded

"Well seeing as your daughter is no longer here I shall have to make other arrangements." Ba'al said smirking

"No. There is no way I'm going to become your new host."

"On the contrary. You shall be my queen." Ba'al said as two Jaffa brought in tank that held a fully mature Goa'uld.

"This is not happening!" Allie whispered half to herself, half to Ba'al.

"Shall we begin?" Ba'al asked as the door closed.

**A/N: I've always wanted to make one of the good guys into a Goa'uld. I hope you guys like this story!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Chapter 14

Two weeks later SG-1 had not been able to find Allie. General Landry refused to report her as MIA even though the IOA was jumping down his throat. That day SG-3 had come back from a simple recon mission. The people on that planet had just freed themselves from Origin. But SG-3 reported that they were serving a Goa'uld, one they had never heard of. They didn't know the name but Landry sent SG-1 to check it out.

Once they arrived there the village leader showed them hospitality. She was against worshipping a false god after having spent a whole year worshipping the Ori. Only a few in the village did not worship this new Goa'uld.

"Do you know this guy's name?" Mitchell asked as they sat in the leader's house.

"They call the false god Nephthys" Latana, the leader said

"Ring a bell, Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"She was the goddess of death in ancient Egypt. She was sister to Isis." Daniel said.

"Sound like a familiar Goa'uld to any of you?" Mitchell asked Vala and Teal'c.

"Nope. Never heard of her." Vala said

"Indeed. This Nephthys is a Goa'uld of which I am unfamiliar." Teal'c responded as screams were heard from outside.

"What's happening?" Vala asked.

"Nephthys. She always sends a legion of Jaffa to pick three or four people to be used as slaves, sacrifices, or something else. Quickly you must hide!" Latana said as she started to show them a secret passage in her house.

"Latana! I know you harbor visitors from afar! Surrender them to us and you will not be harmed." The first prime said from outside.

"I don't know how they know you're here." Latana apologized.

"Latana! Cooperate with them and they will not harm the village!" Serosa, the village historian said, as Latana and SG-1 came out of her house.

"Serosa! How dare you betray us! To a false god!" Latana scolded as the Jaffa came forward.

"The famous SG-1. Vala Mal Doran, Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and the sholva Teal'c. I should've known." The first prime Kar'hak sneered

"How do you know us if we don't know you?" Daniel asked

"Nephthys knows all! She is a god! And you will become her slaves!" Kar'hak said as the other Jaffa started to take them to Nephthys' palace.

"I am sorry for all this!" Latana said

"Don't worry! We've been in tighter situations than this!" Mitchell said as they walked away from the village.

Once they were at the palace they were disarmed and brought into the throne room. A minute later a small group of Jaffa came and forced SG-1 to kneel before kneeling themselves.

"All hail to our goddess, Nephthys!" Kar'hak said before bowing to the ground.

Three figures walked into the room from behind the throne. Two of them were slave girls. The main figure sat down on the throne and the slave girls lifted the veil off her head. Her eyes were closed and her blonde hair was piled on top of her head with a few loose strands that gave her a very seductive look. Her eyes opened and they glowed. They were blue eyes. It was Allie.

"Guys! Help me!" Daniel said starting to get up off the floor.

"Jackson! Do you want to die?" Mitchell asked, pulling Daniel back

Allie stood up and walked towards SG-1. She looked at each one in turn before deciding on Daniel.

"Put the others in a holding cell. This one will stay with me." Allie commanded her first prime

"Typical Jackson. Always gets the girl" Mitchell whispered.

"Well this time is different as she already **IS** my girl!" Daniel whispered furiously.

"SILENCE! No one will speak unless they are spoken to!" Allie commanded, her eyes glowing dangerously.

The Jaffa grabbed Mitchell, Vala, and Teal'c and took them away. Allie knelt down to Daniel and caressed his cheek.

"Don't think I don't know who you are Dr. Jackson. I have all of the memories of my host and she's very fond of you. She absolutely adores you."

"Allie listen to me you have to fight it! You can't go on like this! Fight it!" Daniel said, trying to get through to his wife

"My host cannot help you." Allie said, reminding Daniel of Sha're, right before Teal'c killed her.

"You will help me conquer Earth. If you don't then I will make you suffer and I will personally see that your friends die by your hand!" Allie whispered

"Yeah, good luck with that, there's no chance I going to help you." Daniel said

"Jaffa! Kree!" Allie said to her first prime who grabbed Daniel.

"You…will…pay…for this insolence!" Allie whispered furiously before Daniel was taken to join the rest of SG-1.

"So how was it?" Mitchell asked

"She said I'm supposed to help her conquer Earth. If I don't help her then I'm going to suffer and she's going to make me kill you." Daniel replied

"So what are we supposed to do?" Vala asked

"When they come by to give us food we make a run for it. There's hardly any Jaffa guarding the gate so it should pretty easy to get out." Mitchell said.

An hour later the guards came by to bring them food. Teal'c knocked him out. There was some Jaffa resistance inside the palace but they fought them off with staff weapons and zats they had gotten from the guards. They ran from the palace towards the gate. As Daniel was dialing the address a couple of Jaffa started shooting at them. Mitchell and Teal'c shot back at them. It was a small guard that was tagging along with Allie. Allie motioned for them to stop firing as they went through the gate. Daniel looked back and make eye contact with Allie. Her hair was blowing in the wind, which made her even more beautiful to him, and for a moment it seemed like Allie was looking back at him instead of Nephthys. Daniel stepped through the gate and he didn't see Allie until 7 months later.

**A/N: Yeah this is the only Egyptian goddess I could find that had some connection to the Stargate world. **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Stargate had just activated and even though no teams were offworld they received SG-1's IDC. They opened the iris and a figure came through backwards wearing green BDU's. Daniel and the rest of SG-1 ran down to the gate room. The figure turned around when she heard the doors open.

"Daniel!" Allie said coming down the ramp.

"Whoa Nelly! How did you get here?" Mitchell asked

"Through the Stargate Mitchell. How else would I get here? Hitch a ride on the Odyssey?" Allie asked incredulously

"You are not Alexandria O'Reilly-Jackson. You are in fact Nephthys." Teal'c said.

"Well not at the moment. You see I'm pregnant and Nephthys is sleeping because of that and Daniel should already know this because he had to go through this with Sha're!" Allie said looking at Daniel who suddenly became distant.

Every one turned to look at Daniel who stared at the floor.

"Daniel! What's wrong?" Allie asked as Daniel shook his head and left.

"We should take you to the infirmary." Mitchell said as he motioned for a guard to follow them.

Once they got to the infirmary Dr. Lam ran tests on her. Daniel was there but he was silent in the background, his face stony. While they were waiting for the test results Teal'c and Mitchell dragged Vala out so Allie and Daniel could have a moment alone.

"Daniel, talk to me please. I can't stand the silence!"

"Who's the father? Ba'al?" Daniel asked quietly

"No! You are! I was pregnant before I was taken as a host! I was going to tell you but then Carolyna got kidnapped and we had to go save her. Daniel, please trust me on this, this is not like what happened to Sha're"

"No! This is exactly what happened to Sha're. She camE back pregnant with Apophis's child! And the same thing happened with you only this time you claim it's ours!" Daniel said his voice rising with him temper

"And that's the truth! I would never lie to you!"

"Well apparently you are now! The child you are carrying cannot be mine!" Daniel yelled

"JACKSON! WILL YOU STOP BE SO NARROW-MINDED?! IT IS OUR CHILD! YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT, STUPID, NARROW-MINDED MAN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I MARRIED YOU!" Allie screamed which caused Daniel to stare at her surprised.

Luckily at that moment Carolyn came in with the results of the tests.

"So what did you find?" Daniel asked

"Exactly what I found 7 months ago. She is pregnant with your child Dr. Jackson. I have the results from 7 months ago when she first became pregnant. See for yourself." Dr. Lam said handing over the results to Daniel.

Dr. Lam left and Daniel looked at them and then looked over at Allie who was silent and refused to look at him.

"Allie…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being narrow-minded. I love you." Daniel said going over to his wife

"Don't forget stupid and arrogant!" Allie said looking at Daniel.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"I love you." Allie said before kissing Daniel.

"I've missed kissing you." Daniel said breaking away.

"I've missed you! It's awful being a host! At first I was screaming trying to be heard. But now I've taken to thinking about you and Lyna. It's because of me that Nephthys chose you to stay behind when you came. But I want you guys to get this thing out of me! I don't want to go back there!" Allie said starting to cry.

"Sh. It's alright. We'll think of something. You'll be free. And we'll have our new baby and Lyna to take care of. Everything will be all right. I love you." Daniel said caressing her hair as Allie looked up at him.

"And I love you." Allie said kissing him passionately.

A/N: Yeah I know the idea of the pregnant Goa'uld is old but it's different since it's already Allie and Daniel's!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Chapter 16

During the next month SG-1 and Allie had come up with the plan. She would have the baby and convince Nephthys to leave the baby with Daniel so she could get it after it had grown up. Then she would go back through the gate and SG-1 would go after her and contact the Tok'ra to remove the symbiote. Allie knew every inch of the palace and had drawn up schematics on the computer. She was showing them the quickest route to avoid any Jaffa when General Landry entered.

"SG-1 I've just learned that the IOA has gotten involved with the situation of Colonel Jackson coming back" Landry said

"Why? There is no danger and Daniel knows what to do. There's no need for them to get involved." Allie said.

"I'm afraid there is, Colonel."

Richard Woolsey stepped into the room and Allie glared at him. Daniel took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Why are you here?" Daniel said his voice cold.

"When we heard that Colonel Jackson had been taken host by a Goa'uld symbiote we only had the deepest sympathies. But keeping her here is a security risk. The symbiote may be asleep at the moment but who knows when it will awaken?" Woolsey said as Allie got up to confront him

"Listen Mr. Woolsey. There are more than enough military forces to subdue me if Nephthys reawakens prematurely. But I doubt she will since she plans to use my child as her next host. We already have a plan to prevent that but I guess the IOA will reject it and throw me in a prison cell at Area 51 for study!" Allie said angrily.

"You are a risk to the entire workforce here and I think it would be best if we didn't expose you to the complex"

"You wanna lock her up like some sort of lab rat?" Daniel retorted

"Not at all Dr. Jackson I'm trying to keep your well-being as well as Colonel Jackson's in mind."

"Locking me up won't do me any good. We're trying to form a plan so that when I have my baby and I go back through the gate SG-1 will go in a rescue me knowing everything they need to know from me!" Allie said

"I assure that I have your best interests in heart…" Woolsey said before being cut off by Nephthys who had just awoken

"You will pay for this insolence." Nephthys said as Woolsey backed into the wall

"Allie fight it!" Daniel said going over to Allie as she gained control again

"I don't know what happened, Daniel." Allie said as Woolsey regained his composure and left.

"It's alright. Nothing happened, you're safe." Daniel said kissing Allie's forehead.

"Daniel! It's time!" Allie said grabbing her husband's arm.

In a matter of minutes Allie was rushed to the infirmary and Dr. Lam helped her into a gown and hooked her up to a machine while getting her settled in a bed. 5 hours later Allie was breathing through another contraction while Daniel rubbed her hand.

"Well Colonel Jackson we're almost ready to deliver your baby." Dr. Lam said as Allie turned to look at Daniel

"I love you. Promise me you'll come get me no matter what. I want to be with you, not a slave." Allie said

"I promise. And I love you too." Daniel said

A few minutes later Allie started to deliver her baby. But before she brought it into the world fully she turned to Daniel.

"I love you. Please forgive me for anything I do to you or the team. I love you so much." Allie said.

Daniel smiled and kissed her passionately. Allie took a deep breath and with one push she delivered a healthy girl into the world. Allie's eyes glowed and she sat up glaring at Daniel who was holding his newborn daughter.

"Give me the child." Nephthys commanded

"Don't think it would be better if I left her here with me and then you can have her when she grows up? I don't think a Goa'uld wants a little girl running around." Daniel said hoping that Allie would convince her too

"It seems reasonable." Nephthys said and Daniel sighed in relief.

An hour Nephthys was dressed and walked up to the active gate. She turned back at the event horizon.

"Don't break your promise, Dr. Jackson. Or you will live to regret it." Nephthys said before stepping through the gate.

**A/N: This story is almost done. If it's rushed I'm sorry. It's hard to end this. It's evolved on its own.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Chapter 17

The next day SG-1 devised a plan to rescue Allie using the information she gave them. They decided they would go back in two weeks to rescue her. Two weeks seemed to pass by slowly for Daniel. He had decided to name his second daughter Victoria Sheryl Jackson. He knew that Allie loved the name Victoria and Carolyna wanted her sister to have Sheryl as a middle name. Lyna became very protective of Victoria and took care of her like a big sister should. Finally two weeks had come and gone and SG-1 was geared up and ready to go. The Stargate whooshed open and the team stepped through. Thanks to Allie they were able to escape the Jaffa guarding the palace and used a secret tunnel to get inside. Once inside they made there way to the main audience chamber. They shot down all of the Jaffa and Teal'c personally killed Nephthys' first prime.

"Shol'va! You will pay for this insolence!" Nephthys screamed as Daniel snuck up behind her and restrained her.

"I don't think so." Daniel said as Mitchell zatted her causing Nephthys to fall back into Daniel's arms.

"It might be a good idea to leave before we're hounded by more Jaffa" Vala said

"Indeed" Teal'c replied.

"Jackson, let's go!" Mitchell said as they started to hightail it out of there.

Surprisingly they encountered little Jaffa resistance and were able to get to the gate easily. Once on the other side they took Allie to the infirmary and contacted the Tok'ra. Two of them came straight away and started the long procedure to remove the Goa'uld from Allie. After what seemed like an eternity to Daniel Allie was finally free. After the Tok'ra had left he never left her side. 2 hours later she woke up feeling disoriented.

"Daniel?" Allie murmured

"I'm here darling. It's over. You're free." Daniel said as Allie sat up.

"Oh Daniel! I missed you so much." Allie said hugging Daniel.

"I know. I've missed you. And so have the girls."

"Girls?" Allie asked confused, pulling away from Daniel.

"We have another daughter. I named her Victoria Sheryl." Daniel explained

"I love it!" Allie exclaimed after a moment of hesitation.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Allie said before kissing Daniel passionately.

General Landry gave Allie a week off to get reacquainted with her surroundings. Allie finally met her youngest daughter and noticed she was a mini-Allie. Carolyna was so excited to see her mother that she accidentally woke up her little sister. Meanwhile Allie and Daniel were discussing something very important about her future at the SGC. The next day they went to talk to the General.

"Sir, I've decided to resign from SG-1. My time as a host made me realize I can't continue risking my life now that I have two children to take care of. I want to stay here at the SGC doing work but I can't risk going off-world and possibly getting killed." Allie explained.

"I wish I could do something to change your mind but I totally understand. I was never there where Carolyn was growing up and you should be there for your girls." Landry said

"Thank you sir." Allie said as she and Daniel left the office.

"Any regrets about doing this?" Daniel asked

"No. I'm just happy that I'm married to the best man in the world who is kind and loving and gave me two beautiful daughters. I love you." Allie said.

"And I love you. Forever." Daniel said as they kissed passionately.

**A/N: And that's the last chapter. There is a very short non-specific epilogue coming up.**


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE EPILOGUE

Daniel left SG-1 a year after Allie originally left. Mitchell decided to do the same thing along with Vala. Since Teal'c was the only member left SG-1 was officially disbanded and another team never appeared. Cam and Vala's son Michael married Carolyna and they had a boy named Clark Garrett Mitchell. Victoria married Matt Sheppard who was John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan's son. They had a daughter named Melanie Elizabeth Sheppard. Carter married Jack and Teal'c went and married Ishta. Allie and Daniel still saw their old team members often even though they were practically related by now. Everyone on SG-1 had managed to find happiness even Walter. There was finally happiness everywhere.

THE END!

**A/N: And that's it. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you have enjoyed this story. SpiceGirls4Ever out.**


End file.
